Electronic communications and data processing devices such as the iPhone (RTM) or HTC Diamond (RTM) and the like enjoy the benefits of miniaturization. The ability to reproduce images and to receive and transmit data forming images and messages is facilitated by miniaturized electronics. However, these devices also suffer from the drawback that miniaturization makes a keypad or touch screen which is necessary to control the device difficult to use. In particular, touch screens suffer from proximity of one switching area to an adjacent switching area and all but undefined borders separating adjacent switching areas. It is easy in a miniaturized touch screen for a person's fingers to intrude onto an adjacent switching area and inadvertently enter an unintended command.
There exists a need for a way of overcoming the problem of miniaturized switching areas in an electronic device of minimal and limited dimensions.